Watching you
by Aidan Schrodinger
Summary: Seducir es un arte que requiere estrategia, Michiru lo sabe y será precisamente el arte lo que usará para alcanzar su objetivo: atrapar a un pez llamado Tenoh Haruka.
1. Flower of life

El siguiente capítulo fue escrito escuchando _"In a sentimental mood"_ de Duke Ellington interpretada por "Maiko jazz violin" en vivo, si les apetece, lo encontrarán en Youtube.

 **WATCHING YOU**

 **1**

 **Flower of life**

 _"Todo buen arte es una indiscreción"._

 _Tennessee Williams_

Los pasos hicieron eco en el solitario andador de la galería. La música suave, el área climatizada y la luz tenue invitan a ensimismarse admirando las obras de arte que decoran los impecables muros. El rubio de traje cada tanto se detenía a observar tratando de averiguar la intención del artista, ¿qué es lo que quería reflejar? ¿Cuál es el propósito? ¿Por qué crear varias piezas con la misma temática? El corredor de autos nada aficionado a las artes visuales pero con un reciente interés por los _trending topics_ se lo preguntó. Después del popular _#MartesTopless_ la obra de Kaioh era la novedad, su exposición "LIPS" era la tendencia, _#KaiohLips_ destacaba en las redes sociales, bien podía decirse que había cumplido con su propósito de llegar a los labios de todos.

Letárgico y con las manos en los bolsillos deambuló con mínimo interés. ¿Qué era lo relevante? Labios por doquier, claroscuros de labios, fotografías de labios, art pop de labios, bocetos de labios, frescos de labios, labios pastel, labios abstractos, labios, labios, labios, la muestra itinerante era toda una gama de formas y texturas pero aún así el artista no logró impresionarlo, calificó su trabajo de redundante, trivial, soso y superficial, "el capricho de un esnob". Con presunción se jactó de haber interpretado todas las piezas, creía haber descifrado ese oculto significado, ese simbolismo que el autor plasma esperando involucrar al espectador en la contemplación de su obra. Pero ese cuadro, ese de marco grabado al centro de la exposición, el pilar que parece sostener la colección era la incógnita. ¿Qué significado tenía? ¿Qué pretendía retratar? ¿Qué es esa cosa de indefinida forma y trazos curvos? ¿Era abstracto o surreal? Ni siquiera Dalí o Magritte representaron problema en sus días de escuela, incluso identificar a Kandinsky de Miró le fue sencillo, ¿por qué ahora es complicado? Si bien es cierto que en el presente prefería la simplicidad y la anarquía del _street art_ de Banksy, no creía que eso hubiese afectado su percepción y su facultad de apreciación por más que los años mellaran su capacidad de asombro. Pero ese cuadro, ese cuadro lo desafió. Retado se cruzó de brazos, achicó los ojos, alzó una ceja y fijó la mirada en el lienzo. Para tratarse de labios de pronto sintió que la pintura tenía la misma cualidad del abismo de Nietzsche, entre más la mira, ésta lo mira a él.

—Parece que tiene especial interés por esta pieza —dijo una voz a su costado.

El peculiar atractivo del perfil de la joven mujer a su derecha lo dejó sin habla. Los ojos azules y la nacarada tez resaltaban aún más el berilo cabello que caía en ondas sobre sus hombros.

—¿Es usted coleccionista? —Inquirió sacándolo de su estupor.

—No, de ninguna manera —dijo un poco atontado—, hago esto por diversión. Nunca he comprado un cuadro.

—¿El arte le divierte?

Bajó la mirada y con media sonrisa asintió.

—Me entretiene.

—Puedo saber… —lo miró inquisitiva—, ¿qué tiene de entretenido?

—Es… interesante meditar acerca de lo que pensaba el artista al momento de pintar. ¿En qué se inspira? ¿Qué quiere expresar? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué labios? —Frunció el entrecejo y negó sin comprender lo que consideraba una desatinada elección.

—¿Por qué no? —Sonrió ella y replanteó su pregunta—. ¿Por qué una exposición exclusiva de labios? —Tras una breve pausa continuó—. Los labios hablan, llaman y no me refiero a la voz, sino que a veces, con sólo mirar…—con una seductora expresión se aproximó a su rostro—, dan ganas de… hablar de cerca.

—Entiendo —dijo inmutable.

—Incluso —añadió ella retomando su sitio—, pueden hablar en silencio, como, con un beso.

Él sonrió escéptico y sacudió la cabeza. Al ver su renuencia ella explicó:

—Los besos son una expresión de cortesía, afecto, respeto, gratitud, amor o admiración, aceptación y pertenencia, son un medio de comunicación. También son un estímulo sexual e intimidad, un componente erótico que estimula la respuesta sexual. En algunas culturas representaban súplica y arrepentimiento, fidelidad y devoción, incluso pueden significar traición. En la actualidad también son símbolo de protesta. ¿Sabía que en la edad media los pactos se sellaban con un beso? Eran un compromiso legal, la gente analfabeta lo firmaba con una "X" que después besaba, de ahí que hasta el día de hoy la letra se utilice como símbolo de un beso.

—Vaya —dijo admirado—, sí que está informada.

—Es interesante, ¿no le parece?

—Sí, supongo. Esta debe ser la pintura principal. Es como si fuera… la base de toda la muestra. ¿Por eso está en el centro?

—Está en el centro, porque éste —alzó la mano a la altura de su abdomen, giró la muñeca y señaló la pintura—; es el centro de mí.

—¿Disculpa? —dirigió la mirada hacia ella—. Tú eres…

Ella se volvió y le tendió la mano.

—Kaioh, Michiru.

Él estrechó su mano con tal sorpresa que iluminó su rostro.

—Wow, vaya… Tenoh, Haruka. Lo siento, creí que el expositor era un hombre con una fijación.

—¿Quién dice que no puede ser una mujer?

La inesperada respuesta lo hizo regresar a la pintura.

—Pero usted habla de besos y lo que pinta son labios.

—Es cierto, los besos son el fin, pero los labios, son el medio.

—¿Por qué no dedicar la exposición a los besos en vez de a los labios?

—Considero esto más importante, más significativo, además ya existen otros ejemplos famosos que retratan besos, como la fotografía del marinero y la enfermera: _"V-J in Times Square" de_ Eisenstaed, la pintura de "Romeo & Julieta" de Dicksee, "Los amantes" de Magritte, "El beso" de _Hayez o_ la escultura del mismo nombre de Rodin _,_ como verá existen varios exponentes del tema imposibles de superar.

—Es cierto.

—Quise crear mi propia visión y ampliarla a otros campos y no enfocarme en la unión de labios que sólo evoca la muestra de afecto que a simple vista cualquiera puede deducir. Los labios provocan, incitan. Pienso que los labios de una mujer son como el fruto prohibido. Una palabra pronunciada por Eva y Adán ha perdido el paraíso. Con una palabra puedes vivir o morir. Los labios son vida, traen la vida, todo comienza con un beso.

Él escuchó en silencio, era la primera vez que alguien tenía tantos argumentos para algo tan trivial.

—Son la bendición —dijo ella—, y la maldición para un hombre. Los labios son pasión, son deseo, son…

—¿Fuego? Concuerdo, no hay nada más tentador que unos dulces y jugosos labios rojos. Muy acertado.

—Se sorprenderá "señor" Tenoh. No todo lo que presento aquí son realmente labios. A veces —le recorrió con la mirada—, las apariencias engañan. Es una ilusión. Algunos son pétalos bañados en rocío, una mancha, una silueta o simples trazos. Hay que ser buen observador "señor"… Tenoh.

Su insistencia en acentuar "señor" lo incomodó.

—Noto que… —dijo—, todos son labios de mujer, ¿por qué?

—Verá, la mujer es arte. La mujer está hecha para besar.

Una nueva inquietud lo estremeció.

—Ahm… perdón, ¿cuál es el título de la obra?

— _"_ _My own"._

Sonrió escéptico otra vez.

—Usted tiene hermosos labios y estos… esto, lo que sea, no parecen los suyos.

Michiru entrecerró los ojos y una sonrisa confiada se dibujó en su rostro.

—Permítame recordarle "señor" Tenoh, que no mencioné, cuáles.

Mudo y perplejo lo dejó cuando con unos pasos se retiró al mostrador, al volver, trajo consigo un objeto.

—Esto —dijo—, es lo que utilicé.

En las manos del corredor el espejo reflejó su asombro.

—Más que la interpretación del artista, el arte es creatividad e imaginación. La gente ve, lo que quiere ver. ¿Qué ve usted, "señor" Tenoh?

Dicho eso lo dejó reflexionar a solas cuando la galería comenzó a llenarse, nuevos espectadores se paseaban frente a él. Haruka Tenoh estaba tan quieto que de no ser porque estaba fuera de lugar podría haber sido una escultura más en la exhibición.

—Disculpe—espetó a la encargada de la galería al verla cruzar —, señorita…

—York, Charlotte York. ¿Está interesado en obtener algún cuadro?

—Sí —dijo arrastrando la "i" sin despegar la mirada de la artista que se acerca a interactuar con otro posible comprador, todavía con el espejo en mano señala el cuadro al centro—. Este.

—Excelente elección.

A los pocos días Haruka recibió la adquisición en su apartamento, al desenvolverla encontró una nota y una tarjeta de contacto:

Gracias por su compra "señor" Tenoh

Con tarjeta en mano negó y con una sonrisa tomó el teléfono.

—Con la señorita Kaoih por favor… Habla, Tenoh, Haruka.

* * *

 ***Flower of life:** Pintura de Georgia O'Keeffe.


	2. Ultimate catch

**.**

 **2**

 **Ultimate catch**

 _"El arte deriva de un deseo de la persona para comunicarse con otro"._

 _Edvard Munch_

Michiru Kaioh no era la clase de persona que se dejaba envolver por las modas, en especial las vinculadas a internet, para eso tenía a una persona que se encargaba de las redes sociales y la publicidad, pero un día, movida por la curiosidad decidió entrar a una de sus cuentas, la designada personal, en ella no encontró nada que la impulsara a relacionarse con otros hasta que vio el perfil de una de sus conocidas, su amiga más famosa, la actriz y cantante: Mina Aino, quién sí se veía involucrada en eso ya que su perfil se actualizaba al menos cada 5 minutos, pero lo que despertó su interés fue la fotografía de perfil de uno de los personajes a los que Mina seguía, un chico rubio, campeón de las carreras de autos, el número 27, Tenoh Haruka, pero, "¿chico?" Michiru estaba segura de que no se trataba de un hombre pero tan sólo mirando sus fotos no tenía modo de verificarlo, tal vez si le preguntaba a su amiga… No, eso sería evidenciar su inclinación por él, no, era definitivo, no acudiría a su amiga más comunicativa, decir cualquier cosa la haría aparecer en la página 6 de los diarios, no. ¿Qué haría entonces? ¿Sólo lo agregaría a su cuenta y nada más? ¿Hablaría con él? ¿De qué hablarían? ¿Qué le diría? _"Vi tu foto y me gustaste, ¿quieres salir conmigo?"_ No, claro que no, eso sería superficial e infantil, digno de su amiga, pero no de ella. ¿Y qué tal si a él no le gustaba? ¿Qué tal si tenía pareja? No, su información no dice nada de eso, decidida a salir de dudas realizó una búsqueda en internet, nada de parejas formales pero muchas citas, o al menos se le veía en muchas fotos del brazo de otras mujeres. Michiru sonrió y se preguntó si esas otras sabrían que en realidad no se trata de un hombre, pero espera, ¿no lo es? De nuevo estaba afirmando algo de lo que no estaba segura. Agitó la cabeza. Bien, ¿cómo lo probaría? Podría empezar a seguirlo tal como Mina. Dirigió el cursor hacia el botón: Seguir. _"No, espera, eso sería igual de peligroso que contárselo a Mina, no, de esto no tiene que enterarse nadie"._ Tamborileó los dedos en el teclado. Tendría que crear otra cuenta, sí, eso haría. _"Pero… ¿y ser igual de tonta que los que se esconden tras un perfil falso? Hmm… Él no se oculta pero supongo que nadie le ha preguntado su género, ¿por qué cuestionarlo?"_ ¿Y quién iba a saber? Sería tonta en privado, de todas formas no sería la primera ni la última figura pública que se oculta tras un pseudónimo. Habiendo creado un nuevo perfil lo añadió, y para no ser muy obvia agregó también a Mina, que al fin y al cabo no sabría de quién se trata y seguro pensaría que es una más entre sus millones de fans. Bien, ¿ahora qué? ¿Cómo atraería su atención? Espera, ¿quería llamar su atención o sólo quería constatar que no es hombre? Y… ¿por qué comprobarlo? Michiru enarcó la ceja. Suspiró profundo y empezó a pensar que todo eso era una pérdida de tiempo. Desanimada miró sus publicaciones, sus pocos _likes_ y todo cuanto estaba disponible, entonces notó un detalle, parece ser seguidor de una tendencia: _#MartesTopless_. Michiru sonrió. _"Hombre tenía que ser"._ Se asombró. _"¿Hombre? ¡Bah! Y si…"_ Con un pícaro gesto se mordió la uña del pulgar, una idea alocada cruzó su mente. _"Y… ¿quién lo va a saber?"_ Reiteró. Con la emoción en el rostro se levantó del escritorio, buscó la cámara fotográfica, la colocó sobre un mueble y con un pequeño acercamiento a su desnudez, presionó el botón del mando a distancia, sólo su pecho y parte del cuello aparecieron en la foto. No, nadie tendría que saberlo, ¿cómo iban a saberlo? Nadie la había visto desnuda. Se apresuró a subir la imagen a su cuenta. Momento, ¿la iba a hacer pública? No, tampoco era la intención, ¿y cuál era el propósito entonces? Sólo quería que él la viera, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que supiera que dicha fotografía era sólo para él aunque así fuera. Levantó el mentón y meditó. _"¿Quién lo va a saber? Él no sabe quién soy y es probable que crea que es otra de sus tontas seguidoras, ¿qué más da? Kaioh, estás pensando demasiado"._ Sin darle más vueltas lo publicó como privado, o más específico para él. Con una sonrisa se sentó a mirar la pantalla esperando el _like_ pero nada. —Hoy es martes, ¿cuánto va a demorar esto?— Al ver que la respuesta tardaba más de lo planeado decidió dejarlo y dedicarse a terminar su obra más significativa, aunque de vez en cuando se tomaba unos segundos para echar un vistazo mientras daba vueltas por el apartamento. Al caer la noche terminó recostada frente al monitor, miró la hora en la esquina de la pantalla, 11:52 p.m. el martes casi acababa, iba a dejarlo así cuando se le ocurrió una idea: refrescar la página. _"Ay Michiru, pero que lista…"_ Cuando lo hizo el _like_ apareció y se palmeó la frente, pudo haber estado allí desde hace horas y la página no se había actualizado. Pero, ¿sólo un _like?_ , ¿ningún comentario?, ¿sólo un triste y solitario corazón rojo? ¿Qué significaba eso? Pudo haber dicho algo sobre su cuerpo, o de su lindo tono de piel, de la perfecta forma de sus senos o de sus turgentes, rosados y voluptuosos pezones… —Calma Michiru, te estás excitando con tus propios senos—. Se removió en su asiento y mordiéndose el labio llevó sus manos a cada uno. —Pero sí están buenos… bueno, bueno, basta—. Se disponía a cerrar la computadora cuando otra idea le vino a la mente. —Ok, sólo una más—. Se levantó y corrió de puntillas. A la mañana siguiente la nueva foto tuvo un nuevo _like_. Con la misma sonrisa y la mirada pícara del día anterior Michiru se sintió deseada, le alegró saberse admirada, no sabía mucho de su seguidor pero no importó, hacía tiempo que no se sentía así, después de eso cada martes se dedicaría a publicar una nueva fotografía, misma que siempre obtenía un corazón rojo.

Una mañana frente a la computadora un pensamiento deprimente anidó en su cabeza. ¿De verdad había llamado su atención? ¿O sólo era otro par de pechos cualquiera en un martes cualquiera? Después de todo no son los únicos pechos que suele mirar. Michiru arrugó los labios, tenía que saber si era algo más que un par de senos, pensativa bajó la mirada y una notificación apareció en la pantalla, tenía un correo electrónico, le informaban que ya estaba todo listo para la exposición del próximo martes. _"Martes, ¿eh?"_ Entrecerrando los ojos maquinó algo, su sonrisa conspiradora lo confirmó. —Veamos si me mira "señor" Tenoh…— Ingresó a la cuenta de la galería desde el falso perfil y reenvió la invitación-anuncio de la exposición a su único seguidor. —Bien, esto lo resolverá—.

El martes en la galería Michiru se mordía el labio con ansiedad, después de haber reflexionado sobre su insensato impulso se dio cuenta de que las locuras que había estado haciendo, en especial la última, ¿qué haría si iba? ¿Y qué si no? De todas maneras no sabría que ella le envió la invitación a menos que viera sus pechos cosa que no iba a suceder. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Aún faltaba una hora para la apertura cuando alguien entró, en la puerta aún estaba el cartel de cerrado.

—¡Disculpe! —Exclamó Charlotte la encargada de la galería que correteó tras el intruso, la falda de tubo y los tacones altos no le permitieron ir muy lejos.

—Charlotte —dijo Michiru parándose frente a ella—, déjalo.

—Pero aún falta una hora señorita Kaioh.

Con la confianza renovada Michiru negó.

—Está bien, déjalo. Es mi invitado.

Charlotte dudó y quiso replicar pero se contuvo, debió acallar su sentido del orden y acceder a la petición de la artista.

—Muy bien —dijo acomodándose los lentes y el alto tocado como si el correr la hubiera desaliñado.

Michiru siguió a Haruka Tenoh a través de la galería, lo barrió con la mirada una y otra vez sin que él se percatase, agazapándose tras los muros pudo ratificar sus sospechas, ese cuerpo bajo el ancho traje masculino no podía ser más que el de una mujer, eso la entusiasmó aún más, el "señor" Tenoh tenía muchos secretos, tal vez no más que ella pero anhelaba descubrirlos. Haruka Tenoh lucía aún mejor en persona y se regocijó sabiéndose algo más que un par de senos, sonrió para sí. Cuando lo vio detenerse frente al cuadro del centro supo que tenía que acercarse, era su oportunidad de presentarse, ya lo había llevado hasta allí para conocerlo, el resto sería sencillo y si no funcionaba, al menos le haría comprar un cuadro.

Michiru se paró a su lado unos minutos, olía tan bien, él estaba tan inmerso en su contemplación que pasó inadvertida y tuvo que reclamar su atención:

—Parece que tiene especial interés por esta pieza —dijo.

Durante la conversación Michiru en vano intentó seducirlo, no sabía si era que él estaba distraído o si era su propia falta de práctica pero lo que fuese la llevó a recurrir a su mejor carta, una que esperaba no tener que emplear, se había propuesto no develar el secreto de la última pintura y dejarlo a la imaginación, pero claro, así como ella no era sólo un par de senos, él no sólo era un espectador.

Tras entregarle el espejo lo dejó a solas, con una sonrisa se alejó fingiendo no darle importancia, había lanzado la carnada, había atraído su atención e incluso podría decirse que había mordido el anzuelo, ahora le daría línea para infundir seguridad, el pez era suyo sólo debía esperar a que tirara para constatarlo. Cuando lo vio hablando con Charlotte, Michiru casi pudo escuchar el carrete girar, era hora de recoger la línea, pronto obtendría su premio, un hermoso pez de 1.80 de estatura. Michiru sonrió divertida imaginándose sobre un bote tirando de la caña de pescar, quién diría que sin querer había aplicado las enseñanzas de su padre. Tal parece que el _jigging_ también podía extenderse a otras áreas. De pronto cayó en cuenta de algo, ahora había alguien que había visto su desnudez y él…, él ni siquiera lo sabía. Rió fascinada.

. . .

El teléfono repicó en el apartamento de Michiru, un número desconocido apareció en la pantalla.

—¿Hola?

 _"_ _Con la señorita Kaioh por favor…"_

—Sí, diga.

 _"_ _Habla Tenoh, Haruka"._

—¡Señor Tenoh, qué sorpresa!

"Te tengo". Pensó Michiru con una sonrisa. Con una red, envolvió a su presa.

* * *

 ***Ultimate catch:** Pintura de Guy Harvey.

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTOR:**

Primero que nada, gracias por sus lecturas que son muchas, pero más gracias a los que me siguieron y a aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un _review_ , para un autor siempre es importante la retroalimentación, saber si nuestro trabajo es digno de leerse o si debemos mejorar, esos comentarios en verdad se agradecen. Ahora, noto que con la mayoría de mis historias a ustedes como lectores siempre les queda la duda de si es una historia larga o no, para eso he incluido en la página de perfil ( _bio)_ una lista de los textos publicados así como el tipo de historia que es para que si gustan, verifiquen si es un breve _drabble_ , un _one_ _-_ _shot_ o si es por entregas (capítulos), en este último tipo también agrego la fecha de cuándo será la próxima publicación, para aquellos lectores anónimos a los que no les llegan notificaciones y quieren seguir al tanto.

Sin más por el momento, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y los leo en el siguiente.

Saludos.

A.S.


	3. Blue fool

**.**

 **3**

 **Blue fool**

 _"Mientras la ciencia tranquiliza, el arte perturba"._

 _Georges Braque_

Haruka Tenoh golpeó el tarro contra la barra del bar tras terminar su única cerveza.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? —Preguntó a Seiya, chico pelinegro de _fedora_ y chaleco que lo acompaña.

—Soy tu primo —dijo bebiendo una cerveza del envase—, ¿no puedo ver de vez en cuando a mi querido primo?

—¿En un bar gay? Tú no eres gay.

—Tú tampoco.

Haruka calló unos segundos.

—No, pero soy más una… "lesbiana". Por eso estoy aquí. ¿Sabes cómo te ves tú?

—¿Cómo tu novio gay? —Se abrazó a su cuello.

—Sí, exacto, me estás espantando a la clientela.

—¿Qué, ahora eres el barman? —Con un toque en la barra solicitó otra cerveza—. No sé a qué clase de clientes te refieres, con tu aspecto sólo puedes atraer hombres. Con ese traje y esa cara —tomó su barbilla—, seguro todos piensan que eres el que muerde la almohada.

—No soy un chico.

—Tampoco eres, una chica.

Haruka calló otra vez. De un trago Seiya se bebió la nueva botella.

—Escucha —dijo Seiya limpiando sus labios—, no es tu culpa que hayas nacido alérgico a la testosterona, sé que has estado algo deprimido por eso y que estás solo y que no encuentras pareja…

—No es una maldita alergia —apretó los dientes—, es un síndrome*.

—Pues casi, detestas a los hombres, tu propio cuerpo la rechaza… Otra por favor —dijo al barman que le entregó una más, con cada trago la voz de Seiya se hizo más lenta y pesada.

—Shh… —dijo Haruka por lo bajo—. ¿Podrías callarte? Trae acá —le arrebató la botella y vació la mitad del contenido en el tarro.

—No, no tiene nada de malo ser hombre y tener cuerpo de mujer, algunos lo encuentran atractivo —dijo tratando de equilibrarse en la silla alta en la que está.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Quiénes?

—Ahmm…

—¿Ves?

—No sé, debe haber alguien al que le gusten las quimeras.

—Ah, gracias, ahora soy una quimera.

—Algo —hipó—, tú mismo lo dijiste, y no es malo.

Haruka se hundió en hombros.

—A ver —dijo Seiya metiendo la mano bajo la chaqueta de Haruka.

—¡¿Pero qué haces?!

—Shh… que no hay nada allí —dijo buscando el teléfono que sabe que guarda en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta—. Si te pusieras una camiseta seguro nadie notaría que te faltan los… —hipó una vez más—, pechos.

Con una mueca Haruka entrecerró los ojos.

—Para tu información —dijo aún más bajo—, sí tengo… "pechos".

Seiya desbloqueó el teléfono y husmeó en él.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas. Hablando de pechos… te dejé un regalito, en una de tus cuentas. Te llegará el martes, asegúrate de verlo, para que te… —hipó otra vez—, consueles en… privado.

Haruka no sabía de qué hablaba ni quería saber, a su primo ya se le habían pasado las copas otra vez. Con los años había aprendido a ignorarlo.

—Oye… tengo una duda—dijo Seiya con su voz más aguardentosa—, ¿cómo se masturba un eunuco?

Haruka casi escupe la cerveza en la cara del barman.

—Ok… —tomó su teléfono que aún yacía sobre la barra, luego rodeó a Seiya para ayudarlo a andar—. Creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy…

—¿Qué? Es una serie —hipó—, hay dos eunucos y un enano. Me gusta el enano. No, me agrada el enano.

—Sí, el enano.

—Sí, y te da, como curiosidad. Sí. ¿La has visto? Y hay una que tiene unos melones… digo, dra… —hipó una vez más—, gones.

Arrastrándolo lo llevó a casa.

Al martes siguiente a media mañana una alerta en el teléfono lo despertó, estiró la mano hacia la mesa de noche y al mirar la foto en la pantalla los ojos de Haruka se abrieron alarmados. El aparato resbaló de su mano, bastó para terminar de despertarlo, cuando lo tomó de nuevo miró la sucesión de fotos de pechos desnudos.

—Estúpido Seiya… ¿cómo demonios se quita esto? —Murmuró buscando el modo de no recibir más fotografías de ese tipo pero no estando familiarizado con la aplicación lo dejó y se dio vuelta para dormir, al cabo que no tenía interés y el único que utilizaba las redes era su primo. Unos segundos después, se giró de nuevo, el teléfono brilló encendido por las alertas, la curiosidad le hizo estirar el brazo, se sentó en la cama y con el rostro sonrosado miró, por un momento creyó que le provocaría algo más que vergüenza, pero no, por más fotos que mirara, sólo eran eso, pares de senos, incluso llegó a aburrirse y bajó el teléfono recordando la imprudente duda de Seiya:

—¿Cómo se masturba un eunuco? —Se quedó mirando la pared cuando recibió otra alerta y bajó la mirada—, oh sh*t…

Dejó caer el teléfono en la cama y salió corriendo, un par de singulares y simétricos senos le hicieron saltar a la ducha. Después de eso Haruka dejó de pensar en borrar la tendencia, no sabiendo usar bien la aplicación temió dejar de ver las publicaciones de esa chica a la que desde entonces seguiría. Luego de eso su única tendencia sería la de dejar una estela de corazones rojos bajo su perfil.

Tiempo después, otro martes y a la espera de una nueva foto, Haruka rebuscó en su cuenta, no había nada nuevo de parte de la chica de los labios rojos, así que miró las fotos anteriores, parecía ser fotógrafa o algo por el estilo, siempre encontraba una nueva y creativa forma de mostrarse, jugaba con tela, con las luces, los filtros, sombras, mirar sus fotos era más que perversión, era arte. _"Arte desnudo"._ Sonrió. Entonces una nueva notificación apareció, había publicado algo más, al ir al inicio de la página lo encontró, pero no era la esperada foto, era publicidad, una invitación a asistir a una exposición sobre labios, _"¿Qué puede haber en una exposición de labios? ¿Una línea de gente tras un muro con los labios enmarcados?"_ Pensó. _"Ok, eso sería interesante, nadie tiene los mismos labios… Pero sería tan absurdo como la lata de Campbell's o el mingitorio de Duchamp. Hoy en día cualquiera es artista y cualquier cosa es arte. Yo podría ser artista... ¿Qué? ¿5,000 likes? Creo que hay algo más absurdo que las pinturas de Ellsworth Kelly. Ok… eso es generalizar, pero no creo que haya algo peor que Green White. No, no, acabo de decir que esto es más absurdo. Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer hasta la próxima temporada… Supongo que si ella lo recomienda…"._

Like.

* * *

*Síndrome de insensibilidad androgénica.

 ****Blue Fool:** Pintura de Christopher Wool.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Cuando escribí este capítulo lo primero que escuché fue: "¿Otra vez estás jugando con la sexualidad de Haruka?" Sí, es inevitable, por un tiempo me dediqué a investigar ese tipo de cosas así que ahora me salen de pronto, quién haya leído mis otras historias lo sabrá. Y bueno, quién se interese en saber sobre el síndrome de Haruka puede buscarlo, aquí arriba lo dejo, y quién no y tenga duda porque no soy muy clara con eso (sí, disfruto de confundirlos a veces), Haruka es una mujer, su físico lo es, a excepción de sus genes que son lo opuesto, pero como "ella" se identifica más con el género masculino, por eso uso dicho pronombre.

Para concluir, les agradezco sus lecturas y sus reviews, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Saludos.


	4. Discovery and mischief

**.**

 **4**

 **Discovery and mischief**

 _"Sólo el amor y el arte hacen tolerable la existencia"._

 _William Somerset Maugham_

Un tiempo después…

Los jadeos se escuchan en la oscuridad de la alcoba, el viento agita las cortinas y la luz de la ventana enmarca la difusa y fluctuante silueta de los cuerpos y el amor.

—Ehmm… Michiru… —dijo Haruka arrodillada entre sus piernas, la posición de su cabeza indica que mira algo en el pecho de su amante.

Bajo la luna los pechos erectos de Michiru se aprecian con claridad.

—¿Sí?

—¿Usas las redes sociales?, eres… ¿Oceanic69?

—Emm… no… ¿por qué preguntas?

—Sí…, sí eres, no mientas Michiru, ¡me estuviste espiando! —Dijo Haruka con una amplia sonrisa—. Tejiste tu red de seducción y me ataste a ella.

Con una mirada pícara Michiru fingió inocencia.

—¿Yo? No… ¿cómo crees? Sería incapaz…

—Michiru tus senos te delatan.

—Oops...

—Eres increíble…

Michiru rió y Haruka respondió con un beso. Para su fortuna, Haruka no tomó mal su estratagema.

—Loca acosadora… —murmuró de cerca.

—Quimera voyerista…

Compartieron un beso juguetón y por un instante las risas, el roce de la piel y el camino de besos al sur de la artista fue lo único que se escuchó.

—¡Ahhh! —Exclamó Haruka de repente como descubriendo un misterio.

Michiru se desternilló de risa, Haruka Tenoh apenas entendió la pintura que colgó justo sobre la cabecera de la cama.

Un par de horas después Michiru descansaba sobre el hombro de Haruka dibujando círculos en su pecho.

—Oye, Haruka…

—¿Sí?

—Recuerdas que cuando nos conocimos me contaste que tu primo hizo una pregunta absurda en un bar.

—Así es.

—He estado pensado que… un eunuco es un hombre sin miembro.

—Sí.

—Y por tu condición, tú eres un hombre sin miembro.

—Eh…

—Te llamó eunuco.

Le tembló el ojo. Tenía razón, sólo un eunuco podía responder esa pregunta, lo que creyó producto de la borrachera resultó ser una sutil forma de insultarlo, aunque no sabía si en realidad era un insulto pero de igual manera, no sonó bien.

—Estúpido Seiya…

Michiru se cubrió los labios conteniendo la risa, había atrapado a un pez muy despistado, quizá por eso fue fácil.

Mirando al cielo Haruka repensó las cosas, de no ser por las tonterías de su primo no estaría ahí en ese momento, era más probable que hubiera estado sentado en algún bar evitando a otros tipos o escuchando más de la filosofía ebria de Seiya. Con una sonrisa acarició el cabello de Michiru y besó su frente. Nunca lo reconocerá, pero dio gracias a él y a su ocasional alcoholismo.

A la mañana siguiente, con el cabello en alto, envuelta en una sábana y sentada en un banquillo, Michiru pintaba junto a la ventana, el sol sustituyó a la luna y atravesó las cortinas.

Haruka abrió los ojos. Aspirando el perfume de Michiru entre las sábanas pronto recordó en dónde estaba, se encontró solo y con los ojos exploró la habitación; y ahí, con el sol a su vera, la mujer ideal, la mujer que lo aceptó con su dual esencia. Quiso hablar pero al verla tan concentrada temió interrumpir. Por unos minutos la contempló como a una pintura, perfecta, bella, inigualable, una fina y sublime obra de arte. Para Haruka era la clase de cosas que hipnotizan, que podría mirar eternamente si pudiera. Con los ojos trazó las líneas de su cuerpo, detalló el casi imperceptible lunar de su seno y el hoyuelo en su mejilla, luego guardó el boceto entre sus recuerdos pues el par de pinceles que enredan su cabello le produjeron una pequeña risa.

—Buen día… —dijo Michiru sin apartar los ojos del cuadro.

—Buen día —respondió Haruka con la mirada ensoñada—. ¿Esto es real?

Ella sonrió.

—Tal vez.

—Despertaste inspirada.

—Tengo una musa.

—¿Debo preocuparme?

Negó.

—A menos que sientas celos de ti.

—¿Soy tu… "musa"? —Alzó la ceja.

Michiru dirigió la mirada a la cama y arrugó la nariz con una sonrisa, sus ojos se ocultaron tras sus largas pestañas y Haruka sintió como si una flecha le atravesara, desvió la mirada para esconder el sonrojo y se preguntó cómo un simple gesto pudo desarmarlo.

—Tú sólo pintas labios…

—Exacto. La exposición sale de viaje la próxima semana y como tú compraste la pieza más importante es preciso reponerla.

—Espera, ¿qué? No estarás…

En ese momento Haruka sintió la corriente de aire en sus piernas y rápido se cubrió con la sábana.

—Haruka, después de lo de anoche estás perfectamente grabado en mi mente, ¿no crees? Si no te cubrí fue porque no quise arruinar la vista.

Con el rostro coloreado Haruka no pudo decir nada, quejarse no le serviría, aún con el poco tiempo de conocerla sabía que Michiru era implacable y de todas formas haría su voluntad. Desvió la mirada con un puchero.

—No te enfades… —dijo la artista dejando su quehacer, a gatas subió a la cama y la sábana que la cubría se deslizó por el borde dejándola desnuda—. No le diré a nadie que eres tú… —murmuró a su oído.

—¿No?

—No. Eres un hombre, ¿recuerdas?

Haruka exhaló una sonrisa.

—Y yo sólo pinto labios.

Michiru extendió la mano a la mesa de junto, abrió el cajón, sacó uno de sus lápices para labios y coloreó los propios.

—Así que déjame pintarte… —con besos cortos recorrió el cuerpo de Haruka que siguió su juego hasta que la ansiedad le hizo tomar el control, y entre risas y marcas de labios comenzaron de nuevo el juego del amor.

—Ehmm… ¿Michiru?

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué haces?

—Dije que iba a pintarte.

—Creí que pintarías tus labios en mí.

—No.

—¿No?

—Yo no dije cuáles…

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Michiru! ¡No!

Ella rió traviesa.

. . .

Un par de días después…

—¿Hola? ¿Charlotte? Habla Haruka. Quiero… comprar una pintura.

Y al día siguiente…

—Sí —dijo Haruka—, este es su lugar.

Cruzada de brazos Michiru miraba molesta la pared dónde colocó la pintura, justo al lado de la otra.

—Debes admitir, que no deben separarse.

—Haruka, esa pintura era para sustituir la anterior, debe estar en el centro…

—Está en el centro… —dijo y tiró de su muñeca tomando su cintura acercándola hasta rozar sus labios.

Era la primera vez que Haruka se mostró tan dominante que la dejó sin habla.

—…de la habitación —agregó—, pero está en el centro. Y sólo yo puedo estar en el centro, de ti.

Los ojos de Michiru titilaron de emoción, conmovida le rodeó con los brazos y unió sus labios en un profundo beso, un beso tan diferente a las intenciones de Haruka que lo tomó por sorpresa, y envolviéndola correspondió con suavidad a la ternura de sus labios.

. . .

En una nueva locación las puertas de la galería se abrieron de par en par, está abarrotado de admiradores del trabajo de Kaioh, hay labios por doquier, labios discutiendo, labios hablando, labios riendo, labios callando y labios juzgando a otros labios, y por supuesto; también el arte de los labios. La muestra itinerante es toda una gama de formas y texturas pero, en el centro hay algo distinto, algo que sobresale por su originalidad, una obra no disponible a la venta, el retrato de los labios y la parte superior del torso de una tímida mujer que cubre la desnudez de su pecho con los brazos, y que sólo un buen observador es capaz de distinguir las marcas de besos desperdigados en su piel y el sonrojo de sus mejillas. La etiqueta debajo la titula: _"Mine"._

—Sabía que no había nada allí —dijo Seiya llevándose un cigarrillo a la boca, luego de su chaqueta sacó un encendedor.

—¡Joven!, ¡joven! —exclamó Charlotte que correteó hacia él—. Por favor, no puede fumar aquí.

—Sí, sí, ya me voy…

Al salir de la galería Seiya encendió el cigarrillo y exhaló una bocanada, guardando el encendedor tomó su teléfono e hizo una llamada.

—¿Michiru? Hola, genial exposición. Sí, acabo de ver la de la 5ta. Avenida. Oye, ¿está la quimera? Sí, espero. ¿Haruka? ¿Quieres ir a tomar una cerveza cuando regrese la próxima semana? Vamos, por los viejos tiempos… No, ya no te llamaré quimera. Oh, oye, te tengo una pregunta. No, no es sobre eunucos. Por enésima vez, no te llamé eunuco, sólo era una duda. Dime, ¿cómo tienen sexo dos mujeres? Sí, estoy en la calle. No, no me avergüenza. Es que acabo de ver una que sé que se acuesta con otra, y esa otra tiene unos melones… No, la que vi es una tabla. ¿Qué por qué pregunto? Es que te da como… curiosidad.

* * *

 ***Discovery and mischief:** Pintura de Cecil Ackland Hunt.

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTOR:**

Sí, este es el último capítulo, lamento decepcionar si esperaban algo más extenso, lo intenté, en serio (motivo por el cual postergué la publicación de este capítulo), pero no se me ocurrió nada más con qué alargarlo, tocar más a fondo el tema del Síndrome de Haruka sería como redundar un poco con mi historia sobre el cambio de género: "La vida que deseé", y no logré imaginar algo diferente, de hecho, esta historia originalmente era un one-shot, terminaba en el primer capítulo en el momento en que Haruka se queda como pasmada con el espejo en las manos, esa era la idea, dejarlos pensando y hasta allí, pero, Michiru me habló (sí, me habló; no, no me drogo XD), y dijo: "Oye, yo la traje aquí, dame el crédito por esto". Y fue entonces que me contó cómo lo hizo, que son sus travesuras del capítulo 2, y eso derivó en el 3 y para ser honestos, el 4º iba a ser realmente breve, la loca acosadora y la quimera voyerista eran casi-casi el final, pero pensando en sus expectativas, es decir; en los reviews, dije, ok, vamos a alargarlo y helo aquí, hasta aquí dio mi imaginación para esto, espero les haya gustado o mínimo los haya entretenido, les agradezco mucho su tiempo y sus comentarios, para la próxima espero entregarles algo un poco más sustancioso, si logro terminarlo y no se me atraviesa algo más corto antes. Ah, y para los que se quedaron con ganas de lemon (que son algunos que me lo han estado pidiendo, picarones…), sorry, pero eso requiere un poquito más de "feeling" que de momento no tengo, cero inspiración, así que se los quedo a deber. Sí, ya sé, ameritaba lemon, lo sé, lo sé.

Sin más, donde estén, cuídense y nos seguimos leyendo.

Saludos.

AS

P.S.-Aerumina Rampante, el síndrome de Haruka es completo. Gracias por interesarte. ;)

P.S.2-Jeseboy Ronne, estoy de acuerdo contigo, el capítulo 2 es "sombrío" y algo le faltó, pero no se me ocurrió con qué adornarlo, sorry. XDU


End file.
